King of Gods
by Stickmanking000
Summary: He vowed to himself. He would become great. He'd seen greatness and he wanted it. He shall become the King of God's. AU Where the government of Earth is useful
1. Battle of Gods, Amongst men

**So, it has been about a year since I've worked on the original version of this. I decided since I basically abandoned it, to remake it from top to bottom (And a name change as well). Plot will mainly stay the same, I won't be doing the tournament this time since it's rather pointless to the overall goal of the story. I will instead work more of the internal politics of the Kingdom, and the effects the choices the king makes affect the world. After I lay the foundation for the story, we well then get onto the fun part with Aliens trying to take over the world. So, it'll be a grand old time. For reference This first 'Arc' so to say will mainly be inspired by Crusader Kings 2 (By Paradox Interactive) because I play that game too much. The story onwards will be more like Stellaris (Also by Paradox). I don't have a schedule for this, so it will mostly be whenever I have free time. Without further ado, let us begin.**

**Wait one last thing. A few warnings before getting into this. This isn't for any particle nasty subject (Some gore but nothing to graphic, basically on par to the adult swim version.), but I want you readers to be aware, since I realize this might not be for everyone. Even though this is Dragon Ball, most fights **_**will not **_**be the focus of the story. They are more in background, as some plot points, like you'll see hear. This is for two reasons. One I want this to be based on the government of Earth, which as of the beginning of this story is akin to a highly decentralized feudal government. Two I suck at fighting fight scenes. That's all for now, on with the show.**

/-\

_**Earth, Terra, home. Called many things by its inhabitants; this planet is a rare breed in the universe. It shines like a jewel in space, its blue waters give it a pleasing hue, with the green of the flourishing plant life complimenting it. Its beauty is undeniable, even the proudest admit it, and all envy it. So magnificent, so exquisite, so…ripe for the taking. The world is held in daft hands, left unharvested like the fruit of a tree. Its people are weak, sitting upon a goldmine digging with forks. They stand idle to the growing tides outside their world, blissfully ignorant of the horrors beyond. They require someone with courage to lead them forward, someone with intelligence to solve the mysteries of beyond, someone who can bring them together to face the storm as a united front. Someone who will lead Earth to greatness as its Sword and Shield. This person is**_

/-\

"_Yaaaaaaaaaaawn"___He needed to do two more stacks of paperwork before tomorrow, else this'll all be for naught. He'd been awake for hours, the sun already left the sky before he was halfway done, and now he started to see dawn break from his window. He rubbed his eyes; his paws of fur bring momentary respite from his fatigue. The same paw which had written his signature more times than he could count. He thanked his lucky stars for ambidextrous nature, giving him a little advantage, he needed desperately. The hands on the clock crawled on as he continued his quest taking only short breathers every hour. The stacks of papers gradually diminished with time. As the clock struck noon he was left with his last sheet. The end to his evil, the Dragon to be vanquished, the princess to be saved, the-

"My lord!"

He let a groan; his attention taken away by a guardsman barging into his office. This intrusion put an end to his near endless fight to sign off all the invitations to his next Birthday party. The various nobles, rich investors, far off members of family, just happened to total in the thousands, and by the tradition started by his great great great great great great great Paternal Grandfather he morally obligated to invite them all. While he could've just made one and copied it, his Father had decreed a new law all nobility had to follow, detailing any letter, document of otherwise written by nobility must be handwritten. Why such a law was written, he had no clue, but has he father commanded, he shall follow his word.

However, all of that was for another time, he had a distressed guardsman to deal with.

"Guardsman, what is it you need? I trust it's important." He spoke with little emotion, though it's more to do with his exhaustion then being uncaring.

"My lord, we must leave! The king of demons is here. He's coming start towards you!" The guard wore his emotions of fear and panic on his sleeve. He was trembling, quaking in his boots.

"Piccolo is here? Now? By God!" He rose from his chair, which both it and desk were made of mahogany, and stood on his stubby feet. He himself only stood at the half the height of the guardsman, the guardsman himself was only average in height, not counting his boots. The guard wore his uniform: shirt, jacket, pants, all plain and colored in brown and beige, and wore a cap of the same color with a blue stat on it. He wore a single medal on his jacket, the military equivalent to a participation award, awarded for completing training.

"Yes, my lord, he's here and he is tearing threw the guards! Come quickly before h-!" The guard's words stopped in his mouth as a new man joined them in the room. He stood tall, his head nearly reaching the ceiling. His clothes were purple, the color of royalty, only these weren't robes. They were akin to martial artist's Gi and showed the man's huge muscles, veins easily visible. His skin was not of a normal human or beast, his was a dark green like the shade of the leaves of an evergreen. He was hairless and in the place of hair were two short antennae. The man looked alien, or with a smirk as evil as his, one could say demonic. There stood King Piccolo the Demon King

"You! Mutt! You're the king, right? Well I'm here to announce your abdication, for today shall be the start of the reign of King Piccolo!" The Demon King proclaimed himself the King of the World, quite easily deposing the reigning monarch, a small dogman who wore a suit and no crown. Piccolo brought an end to the reign of King Furry I. Furry was quite distraught about this, not about losing his title, more so that a demon just stole rulership of the world from him and he quite clearly world not fight the demon king for his title. So, he did the kingliest thing to do. He grabbed onto the guardsman, let out a short farewell to the demon monarch.

"Um I must bid you goodbye your demonic majesty! Guard, run!" The now former king of the world used his guard as a horse to hoof it out of there. Piccolo let at a foul laugh at the sight of the fleeing monarch.

"A mutt as a king, the world is kneeling to me already." Truly we live in a mad world. Piccolo celebrated his victory the only way he knows, by laughing like a manic.

/-\

After a rather…undignified retreat from his palace, Furry guided his guard to the nearby breakroom. Why was there a whole building dedicated to being breakroom? His guards needed something to do besides pretending to guard him. The last couple of decades had been the most peaceful times the world had ever seen, not counting the red ribbon army fiasco. So, to say the least, most military institutions lost their luster. Including his guards. Their job was mostly to stand around and look menacingly, which they failed at. The last time the guards did anything useful was during his grandfather's reign. That was when an unhappy relative attempted to kill his grandfather and since then no other attempts at a king's life had been made. Now this complacently has led to an unprepared guard force being slaughtered by Piccolo, although to be fair, even if they were prepared it's unlikely, they would've stood a chance.

"My lord, look out the window!" The guard pointed to the window on the opposite side of the entrance. The room itself was plain: a few white couches a radio, couple of vending machines for snacks and drinks. Overall it was plain, modest and boring. This room was probably not worth being its own building, with separate AC and pluming. Zeni down the drain. Oh well, he had more pressing concerns to deal with. He follows the guard's direction to look outside.

As it seems there was a battle unfolding. A bald man with three eyes was here to face Piccolo and some other demon. It wasn't looking good for the bald man. He looked to be one his last ropes. The glass was soundproof so he could only imagine what was being spoken.

"_As the great evil King of Demons, I sentence you to death blah blah I'm evil and you can't stop me." _Is what he thought was being said.

"Umm, Sire.?" Furry's train of thought had been interrupted by his subject. Said subject had been waving a hand in front of the Kings face.

"Oh sorry. I was collecting my thoughts. What were you saying?" To his credit, the guard only looked partially annoyed by his liege's lack of attention.

"My lord, am I still being paid for my work this week, with you being usurped and all." Somehow, during this whole situation, the guard's best question had been whether he would get paid. What a world we live in.

"You know what? Guardsmen whatever your name is, if we survive this and if I get access to the coffers, you'll get a year pay and a promotion." _Should they survive_ was the key word in that sentence.

"Really? Thank you, Milord! My name is Philip by the way your majesty." Philip was a simple man. He liked money. Greed may be a sin, when has that stopped someone before? The king also noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"Philip look someone new came! Hurry fetch me some chips and a soda. This is going to be exciting!" The king despite this being a life or death situation, felt excitement burst from his chest.

"Sire isn't that just a child? He'll just get slaughtered!" Philip, unlike his liege, only felt dread fill his heart as he watched a young man march to his death. He couldn't help but look with pity at the poor boy. His parents about to lose a child, a soul snuffed before it could prosper, a-

His thoughts of dread and pity exploded into amazement as he watched the child dismantle the demon Piccolo brought along. All thought in his head halted, and his mouth stayed ajar for nearly a minute while he tried to recollect himself. He heard hi lord cough into his fist, signaling his attention.

"See I told you it'll be exciting! Now fetch me the chips and drinks!" The Monarch couldn't help but let a small but noticeable smug smirk find its wall on his face. Being right felt so good. His subject grumbled a bit before submitted to his lords will. Bringing generic brands of cola and potato chips. Generic because no one wants to be sued.

The battle between the young boy and the demon commenced. Both fought fast, too fast for Furry and Philip to follow. They were blurs to the King. Neither looked to have an edge, but booth looked skilled, if the inhuman speeds didn't give it away. That's what they were, inhuman. It was as if Furry stepped into the god's domain. He for once in his life looked at those above him, those who surpassed him. He didn't just se to men fighting to the death, he shall two gods fighting for the fate of the world. The evil demonic king Piccolo, and an unknown angel or messenger of God. He felt the power of dive beings, as the battle shook the world around him. He felt something he'd never felt before. Small, like an ant compared to men. Ignoring jokes on his height, he never felt so tiny compared to the world around him. His world.

He felt fear up on him. A fear of this strength he saw. It was too much for him. He wanted to run and hide away for the rest of his life, maybe become a hermit. But within this fear there another emotion. Envy. Envy of this power. Envy of the gods amongst them. Is it wrong to envy a God? Would it be wrong to…seek this power? Then the fear that crippled him briefly, had disappeared. His small feeling of envy grew into a desire. Desire to enter the Gods domain. A desire for the power the gods possessed. A deep unending desire that rose above the others, was to…surpass the Gods. To become greater than a god. For his realm to command Gods as subjects. To become the king of Gods!

All his life Furry had been content. He lived lavishly and the greatest issue facing him was paperwork. He never had a goal beside the status quo. He respected traditions, he valued the word of his elders, he did as other expected of him. The world kept working without him, and would've kept going on, if not for the god's interference. A normal man would see this as the signs of the end times, but Furry saw this as the beginning of something great. He had seen the glory; he saw the potential. He shall seek more. Tradition shall bend to his will; the Elders had their chance for greatness, and he planned to beyond other expectations. He, himself, his people, his land, **HIS WORLD**, shall see the greatness.

This entire thought process was before he observed the two fire some type of energy laser attack at each other, which only cemented his own thoughts. Such power fascinated him but left him wanting. He would need someone to find out how the gods did it, someone who could emulate the gods. The attacks were practically a light show. He briefly thought of how powerful these attacks could be. He then cursed himself when he saw Piccolo charge up for another attack, this time he swore he felt the earth shake beneath his feet. He turned to Philip and grabbed onto him like beforehand.

"Philip, I don't like the look of that! Get out of here!" Furry urged his guard, who quickly followed his command, letting out a panicked scream as he bolted out of the building and ran a considerable distance before stopped for a breather and the King hopped off. They looked towards the battled only to be blinded of flash of light all the King heard before being swept to dreamland was an earsplitting explosion.

/-\

Philip was the first to wake. He opened his eyes and sat up. He looked left to right; he saw the devastation. Building leveled to ground, paved roads now cracked and were covered in debris. He himself was covered with cuts and bruises. He looked for his liege. He heard a groin from behind him and turned to find his lord. God bless that his king looked mostly unharmed. He crawled to his king and shook him. His lord groaned once more before opening his eyes.

"My lord, I don't know how long we were out. That blast hurled us a bit far. Can you stand?" His lord let out a pained moan, and slowly get to his feet with help from Philip. While shaky, Furry should manage a short distance.

"Philip what about you?" His lord spoke, the kings voice sounded faint. Philip brought himself to his knees and with much effort, he rose to two feet. Furry looked around, seeing the carnage. He felt sorrow. His city was in ruin, the people were gone. He searched for the crater for where the blast originated, and his eyes found it. It was two-minute walk away for which he urged Philip to follow. They marched own past what remained of their city and towards the center of destruction.

They arrived and searched for either the boy or Piccolo. They found only one of them. The corpse of the Demon King Piccolo. The way he died was obvious, the giant hole in his stomach. His corpse had already begun to rot, flies swarming it. So, in a way, Furry could say he was now king again. Only he didn't feel like celebrating. Something else caught his eye, a piece of paper floating with the wind. He snatched it from the air a looked upon it. It was one of the invitations to his party, laboriously signed by him. He let out a quiet sigh before he crushed it and threw it to the wind. The dead city was quiet. Neither him nor Philip spoke a word. News crew and the military would arrive soon enough, and this be out for the world to see.

He steeled himself for what was to come. He'd seen the greatness, and this was merely his first trial. The first chapter in his journey to become King of the Gods. He will endure, he had too.

/-\

**So that's the end for now. This beautiful bastard is the result of me having nothing to do today. A year ago, I came up with this story, and a year later I'm remaking it. Now for a few things before I go. I'll repeat that I don't have a schedule, so updates will be random. Now if I had to give my self a deadline for when the next chapter is released, I would say at the maximum is month. I also implore you to please give me criticism. I want to know if something is wrong with my story and any criticism, even if you insult me. In fact, go ahead and insult me, just don't insult others and start argument with anyone besides me since I can take it. Feel free to message me or email etc.**

**For those wondering a bit on the government of the kingdom, I made my idea how things are, based on things from the show and my choice. From watching the show, you never got the feeling that a government even existed except for a few moments. Many regions in the world are lawless and absent of any presence of a government. Some random villages are basically left to fend to themselves, and there are rulers in some regions of the world (for example the Ox King). So, using that knowledge, I decided to make the Kingdom of Earth a feudal kingdom in which the king gives land for others to rule and they pay him in tax and a levy of men for war. Now the Government itself isn't set in stone and seeing as I'm making King Furry a Megalomaniac, such a decentralized government isn't going to satisfy him.**

**I also made the executive decision of making Earths military incompetent. Now it's fair to assume that from watching the show since it never does anything. At least in the show the few times we do see the military it's very modern, just not up to the task of stopping aliens, machine and gods from invading.**

**So, I think that's it. Farewell dear readers and I hope I see you next time.**


	2. Lord of the West, Ruffles

**Hey there folks. I bring to you the next chapter. This is mostly more setup and a character interaction with a new character. In case you hadn't been aware, a large portion of the characters will be original. Due to the utter irrelevance the earth government has in the show, which isn't a bad thing, just means I'll be adding in multiple characters of my own. Many such as Philip will be reoccurring, along with a character introduced in this chapter and the coming chapters. This is not to say that canon characters won't have a role, most just won't be involved with the government (Keep in mind I said most.)**

**Also, I'd like to touch on disclaimers. Most stories I've read included one at the beginning. I didn't because what are they going to do, sue me? However, if anyone should be worried, I am secretly Toriyama, don't worry. I am **_**totally**_** Toriyama himself. The **_**Japanese**_** creator of dragon ball. Yes, that me, one hundo percento. **

**In addition, I've also seen some claim to own only their original characters, to which I say BS. Nobody patents their own characters, so by all means feel free to steal/**_**borrow**_** any of my characters as you wish.**

**Now without further ado, enjoy**

* * *

The tragedy of central city's destruction led to massive amounts of unrest and panic. The news that the Demon King perished had a positive effect on calming people, but then people started wondering how? King Furry was hesitant to admit it was a child, but he ultimately chose to admit the truth. On live television he told the world of their savior, a young boy in his teens with spikey hair had come out of nowhere and saved the world. This had the effect he was hoping for. The people's minds shifted from the tragedy and focused on their hero. Only a few citizens focused on critical question like why it took a child to stop the king of demons when the government failed to do it. The king supposed this was an advantage of having peace reign so long. It creates optimistic people, who are focused on the good things in life. They also happen to be easier to control.

In the same broadcast he made many other announcements, like the temporary moving the capital to west city until central city was rebuilt, the calling for the Grand Council of lords to meet with him in west city, and finally announced that because of an event of this magnitude he would begin recruitment for a national standing army. He casually made the army announcement last and made it sound the least important, hoping it got swept under the rug, if others focused on him making an army it could cause concern to many fearing a war. A war with what? Who knows; seeing has his country is the only one in the world? Unlike rational people, the mob doesn't think about the important details, if there was fear, there would be fearmongering. His vassals could see it as a threat, but not many would, seeing as most of his vassals were related to him. Speaking of vassals, the Grand Council…

It had been the idea of his fifth great grandfather. The original concept was that one man cannot do everything himself, so his ancestor brought some of his most powerful vassals together every so often to discuss the inner workings of the realm. Of course, like every other tradition his family started, it ended up being used as some sort family thing, like the invitations. The council itself is made of ten lords of various territory, who are _supposed_ to contribute to the ruling of the kingdom. Problem was the kingdom was running smoothly without their help now and the council meeting had turned into family get togethers. Of the lords, nine of them can claim ancestry to his family. The last one is a close family friend. So, King Furry somehow had to turn this meeting into a fruitful discussion on the future of his kingdom. What a joy.

* * *

It has been two days since the attack of Piccolo and he finally made it. West city. Truly a bastion of technological advancement. The city was home to millions, yet never felt crowded. He daresay it was pleasant. Despite being a booming city; the city felt like a small town. How this is, he had no clue, but he knew one thing. This city was magnificent. The city showed off the world's knowledge of construction, every building was rounded, everything was modern. The paved roads that went throughout the city looked untouched, because they largely were. Most cars here could hover and left no mark on the road. Much of this technology could be attributed to one man. Doctor Briefs. A scientific genius who created all these marvels of technology himself. He was also owner of the rapidly expanding company Capsule Corporation. Named after his greatest invention. The capsule. The capsule could take any object no matter how big and fit it into a little capsule the size of a large pill. This invention put him on the map, making him a multi-billionaire in mere years. With his wealth, he personally innovated the entirety West City and built his own personal laboratory in the middle of the city. He was known as a kind old man to the people of the city, but he stayed inside his lab most of the time dreaming up some invention.

King Furry had never met the man himself, but he had always considered it. To even talk to a genius of his magnitude would be delightful and now he had another reason. His memories of the battle popped up in his head, the attacks that made a lightshow. He knew of nothing that could cause that, but perhaps the good doctor was aware. Maybe he could even…no. He shouldn't focus on this for the moment. He had another to deal with. The council. They would meet in the townhall of the city, right outside the extravagant hotel he was staying at. Although he called council two days ago, it would take most lords a few more days to arrive. The only lord here was the lord of West City. His third cousin on his mother's side. Duke Ruffles, Duke of the West. He was much like Furry, only he resembled a Pitbull breed of dog. The breed of his family was intermixed from the numerous marriages to those outside nobility. Mostly because almost all the nobility was of his dynasty and incest is a rather…disgusting concept, especially with the studies that had been done a century or two ago.

Furry wasn't all too closest with the duke, he'd only met with him twice in person. Once when they both were Pups and that ended with the Duke stealing all his toys. The second was when Furry became King at his coordination ceremony. That encounter was brief, they had merely spoke small talk and generic King to Vassal sayings. Other than that, and short letters regarding the status of the duchy, Furry knew nothing abought the duke. He also never heard much gossip on Ruffles, which was astonishing because the rumor mills always told the details. If one had to guess, it was because of the duke lifestyle. Ruffles is well known for being a recluse, and much like Furry, was unwed. Why the duke chose to be recluse is unknown, but the king was likely to find the answer.

Townhall in West City was in the western part of town. It stood tall as a cathedral, made of brick and mortar. Like most of his kin; he respected tradition and specifically requested the good Doctor to not renovate the hall. Furry had agreed before but he'd was starting to see in a different light. Instead of seeing a prideful historic building, he saw it as litter of a bygone era. Its foundation ready to crumble to the test of time, only to be held together by one person unwilling to change. Furry thought that he used to that person, now it seems he the one toppling the ways of old. In order to do that, he would need to face the last man keeping it together and either persuade him to change or dispose of him. He felt that today shall be fruitful.

* * *

The entrance of the hall was decorated with portraits lining the wall. Each looking the same, an upright Pitbull wearing a suit and tie with a top hat. At the end of the portraits, there sat the most recent picture. Labeled Ruffes III, a dog stood in front of it. He matched the picture, only wearing a slight smile to his guest. He stood a full head over Furry (A dog's head that is) walked with a slight limb.

"Furry! It's been too long. Come with me, I'll show you to my office." For a recluse, Ruffles was more emotional than Furry expected, more emotional than he was at the coordination.

"Of course, dear cousin. Lead the way." Furry brought his thoughts to an end and followed Ruffles down the halls of the town hall. They reached the dukes office and Furry was greeted with the sight of the homiest office ever. The center piece of the room was a lit fireplace of brick. The desk sat in the middle of the room, far from the two stunning stained-glass windows that depicted a religious scene. The desk itself looked to be made of mahogany, like his own desk had been. Glad to see good choice in wood ran in the family.

Ruffle went behind his desk and gestured Furry to do the same. The chair looked more comfortable than it was. Not everything could be perfect. Ruffles fished something out of his desk, showing it to be wine. The label was illegible, but the date was from a decade ago. Furry couldn't help but let a grin grace his face. He couldn't help it; he was a wine man with good tastes.

"So Furry how has it been? I haven't seen you since you first took the crown." The duke brought out two glasses, each made of crystal. He poured the wine into each glass before handing one to the king. King and Duke held their glass and brought them together with a satisfying *clank*.

"To good health and prosperity. Cheers!" Both spoke at the same and both drank together, each taking a generous sip of wine. The king immediately felt himself getting tipsy, being the size of an actual dog meant he was a lightweight.

"Beside the whole Piccolo debacle, not much has changed. Until recently I've drowned myself with paperwork. Fathers laws prove nothing put annoyance to me." The duke would also be getting drunk as well, not much better off than the king in terms of size.

"Worry not cousin, I'm sure this situation will be over soon. Once this council gets underway, we'll fix everything up and have thing return to working order." The kings heard the duke's words, but he wasn't comforted. He didn't merely wish for working order.

"Ruff, I wonder, could it be possible to change a few things." The alcohol brought out the question, without him thinking. His cousin raised an eyebrow.

"Change? Change what? What needs to change?" The duke showed no emotion besides confusion, which was a good sign. Then it clicked in Furry's mind. He would introduce a few of his ideas to Ruffles while he was drunk to see his reaction. If he reacted poorly, the king would just act like the discussion never happened. If he managed to agree while drunk, Furry could coax him to sign on paper his support for the king's ideas, which would give it legitimacy to bring forward to the Grand Council.

"Dear cousin…do you ever grow bored of writing every letter by hand? I know you must write hundreds a day." He would start small, introduce the concept of annoying laws and the alternative of repelling it. Start from the worst laws and go higher.

"I suppose so, but do you truly believe that should change the law? It's tedious but it causes no harm." The duke started out rejecting, no matter. The king should soon change that.

"Ruffles, I know you must get hand cramps like me? I know it's a pain, you don't need to be modest with me. It harms our paws and that plenty of reasons to get rid of the laws." He could see cogs turning in the duke's head. The wine loosened the gears in his head, and he be begun to become receptive of the idea, but the traditionalism stuck in his head endured.

"I agree cousin, but what of your late father? It was his word that he decreed the law, should we not follow his word?" The king shook his head to his kin. The grip of his father's words plagued him even after death. He had been taught the same as his dear cousin, only he had seen something greater than normality that his ancestors strived for. Now it was his turn to teach, for he would educate his cousin of the greatness, so he could see the greatness as well.

"Father used to be king. His word used to law. His time had passed. Now I'm king and my word shall be law. We live in a world that has changed and my father rejected modern technology. Don't you see cousin? My word is worth more than my father's now." Perhaps he was too ambitious and grew too passionate too quickly and could frighten the duke. He couldn't help it, the wine transformed him into an honest man.

"Cousin…I can see what you mean. Perhaps our ancestors' words aren't worth as much as the livings. Maybe you are right, such a law is harmful. It feels wrong to say so, but I agree we need some changes." This was going perfectly, exactly as planned. A part of him said things couldn't be this easy, but you know what they say. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. He just had to roll with it.

"Thank you, cousin. With your support it'll be easier to bring this issue to the council. However, I must ask you to write it down. I fear sometimes I become forgetful while drinking." An accurate excuse. The few times the king got drunk he remember very little and woke up with a splitting headache. He had no doubt tomorrow he'd be cursed with a hangover.

"Of course, my dear cousin. Hand me a pen would you." The dukes were beginning to slur the end letter of his words.

"Cousin, you're holding the pen." Perhaps the duke was an even bigger lightweight than him.

"Oh yes. So 'I lord of the west, do grant my support to my dear cousin, King Furry I.' here it is cousin." The king watched his cousin write it down letting a smirk adorn his face. Mission accomplished.

"Now that that's done with, tell me Ruffles, what's this I here of you being a recluse? With the way you speak to me I'd expect you to be a social butterfly." Quickly switching the topics, he asked a burning question in his mind. The duke's drunken happiness suddenly took a nosedive. His grin shrunk to a grimace.

"Cousin, to be honest, I'm like this with you since your family. I don't feel the same with others, even fellow beast kin." The king was having a hard time believing such hogwash. Its matched rumors he heard but this man matched none of the rumors of reclusiveness.

"Cousin I find that hard to believe. You speak with charisma and suave. I cannot see you as a simple recluse. Why would you hide away this sliver tongue of yours?" The duke sighed for a good moment before answering

"Because dear cousin, it is others tongues that drive me away. I cannot connect with others outside the nobility because the rest are rabble. They speak simply and never stop speaking. Most hold no class and just speaking to one lead to the rest of them ravening like animals. I trust none but family and my servants." The dukes rant was driven by their drinks and reviled his clear disposition to those of a lower class.

"Is that all Ruffles? You don't like the peasants? How do you function without speaking to your locals? Their plights are yours as well. Even I as king met the peasants of my realm." The duke took a generous sip of dine before an answer left his lips.

"My advisors take care of the locals. I do the paperwork. It just works." The king wasn't satisfied in such an answer and made it known with a frown. Behavior of the duke wasn't fit for one of his office. While one didn't have to like one's own subjects, not interacting with them at all wouldn't help anyone. Being known for being detached from his own people would create resentment. At this rate the duke wouldn't be respected by his own people and many would call for abdication if this continued to be a problem. Doctor Briefs reconstruction of the whole city must've caused some form of dissent among the populace. When an old man in charge of a company cares more for their city than its own duke it says a lot to the masses.

"Cousin, such talk is concerning, and I will talk about it later during the council. However, that is for later. Now we drink." Concerns for the future were pushed to the back of his mind as the king brought his glass to his lips. Only to be filled disappointment.

"Pour me another." Was the phrase used the most by the two cousins that evening.

* * *

The king left the townhall barely able to walk and being escorted by a guard. To be more specific is was Philip; the new Captain of the guardsmen. The king had promised a promotion and the previous Captain had fallen to Piccolo back in the capital. He also did receive the years pay as well in the form of a I.O.U. from the king. Surely the king wouldn't forget his debt and pay fully once they starting racking in cash to the coffers after this mess settled itself? He would, right? Right?

"Philly go faster! We can't catch the fox at this rate." The word escorting really meant Philip carried the king to his hotel. Philip questioned his choice of work and considered if his request of a promotion was worth it. The constant carrying of his lord and being subjectgated to his lieges drunken rambling was a big downside.

"Philly! The fox is mocking me! Don't let it escape!" Tonight, was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Well there you go you beautiful bastards. I did a similar chapter in the original version of this story, but god do I like how this went better. That's also not to mention this is probably twice the word count.**

**So yes, here I introduced duke of the west, Ruffles III. He is the first of Furry's family we will meet and will be the one we see the most. And yes, all dog characters will have ridiculous names since a bit of humor is par for the course in a dragon ball story, even if it does get a bit tense later. If you wish for the examples of the names being used for the next chapter, I'll give two. Fluffles and Hairy.**

**You might have also noticed Doctor briefs be mentioned as well, get used to it, he'll come back soon. Being a genius scientist doesn't escape peoples notice, especially people high up. Einstein didn't spend all his time thinking up E=MC*2 you know?**

**Well shows over. I'll be out with the next one sometime in a bit. This one came earlier than expected because of a bit of zeal when I first start a story. I'll be riding this zeal and hopefully won't hit a block too soon.**

**Farewell, and have a good day.**


	3. The Grand Council

**Hey hey people, welcome back. Not much too announce, school is starting back up, so I won't be doing this as fast as I am now. Not too much to worry about, I'll try to keep up at least a brisk pace while writing even if I'm busy with schoolwork. They're also some references for those who care. Some obvious, some a bit less, one that I hope for anyone's sake that most people don't get it.**

**Enough of that though, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Grand Council**

It had been three days since Furry had first meet with his third cousin, lord Ruffles. Since then the other lords of the council have arrived. With the lord of the north arriving last due to a blizzard preventing travel. Now it was time to convene. It was a private meeting, however the build up to the meeting was rather public. Each would walk to the town hall flanked by their guards and be greeted by the public as they made their way. Why? Simple. Same reason as many other laws and practices. Tradition. Though he supposed this tradition could be tolerated because it provided a boost to morale around town and promoted local businesses to take advantage of the event, seeing as many set up stalls with treats and souvenirs. That's not to mention the tourism. People pay good money to see royalty after all.

To commence the affair, he would go first. He, with Philip at his side and a random guard he called Carl in his head, began their march. They strolled past the crowds with deafening roars of excitement around them. Thankfully barricades prevented them from surrounding the king, as the king didn't wish to be surrounded by his subjects and gamble with being trampled by the mob. He was quite short, and he wasn't one to take chances. Aside from the fear of dying by a stampede, he put on a brave face and waved to the citizens. They went on for at least ten minutes he was sure, before they arrived to the townhall. The building looked like a mighty fortress if not for the decorations that looked to be from a children's party store. The duke must've spent the budget on the wine. Aside from childish adornments, the building also housed…let's say twenty cameras at the minimum, all pointed at the king. The king didn't mind being seen by billions, but the random guard 'Carl' looked frightened at the concept, shaking in his boots. Furry could only let out a slight sigh. He'd need Philip to do something about that. The cameras did signal the end of his walk of glory. Just as his feet started to tire. Now for the next lord to walk.

Lord Ruffles of the west was next. It was only natural to go right after the king since he hosted this event. The cheers were restrained once he made his way, due to his less than stellar reputation among his people. He walked with not guards but…his servants? Odd choice. The guards didn't hold much of a purpose anyway since no one was expecting a random assassin to break a historic record of over half a century. So, such a choice as the duke's was forgivable, even if odd. The two servants were both women and human, and both wore dresses of pure white. Truly all they needed were some accessories and they'd be brides. The drunken rambling with the duke did reveal that he trusted his servants, so maybe this showed he didn't even trust his own guards. Of what could cause such trust issues on a large scale was a mystery that had to be solved later. For now, Furry watched his cousin Ruffles walk the path and arrive next to him, bowing before his liege, leaning forward with one hand to his chest, another to his side. The two ladies bowed as well, both went to the knees, reaching his height. As tradition has decree, there are two different ways to bow depending on your own status in class. Upon his nod, Ruffles made his way into the townhall and thus signaled for the next lord to follow his footsteps.

Succeeding the duke of the west, came the duke of the north. Lord John of the Doe Family. The only human on the council, he quite the sight. A man of massive height, he had what could only be called a _mane_ of red hair. Not even ginger red, more comparable to crimson. Possibly dyed, but no one ever asked. It went to his back, flowing freely. He wore a suit and tie like the king himself, but he looked horribly out of place wearing it. John was remarkable when on a council when the rest of the members were dogs, but he had a peculiar quirk where no one remembers his name. Many when telling a joke or story with john involve would stumble and stutter when asked his name. Most just called him by his title. Truly odd since John was such an easy name. On his left stood a woman with the same crimson mane of hair, wearing a dress of scarlet, and ruby shoes. And yes, all were a different shade of red. Must have been a theme up north. The woman was Johns daughter, Jane Doe, and was his shieldmaiden. An outdated term for a woman soldier, usually family to their lord. A native tradition so to say. She also inherited the quirk of her name never being mentioned. It seemed to be a curse of the family since if anyone asked of their family in general, one would only be confused. Since not once was the Doe family ever recorded on paper. Despite being centuries old and being lords of the north for half their existence. Even many in the family forget their own names. Another oddity, though it seemed like his kingdom was full of them. Though hard to recall, the Doe family had been great friends and allies to his dynasty and kingdom. Generally improving his relationship with lord what's his name seemed to be an option for his support. Lord um-uh, duke of the north came to him and bowed like Ruffles had, with his shieldmaiden to his left emulating the servant girls as before. Thus, they became the second to enter townhall.

Going clockwise seemed to be the pattern, as lord Fluffles of the east made his way. Fluffles was Furry's uncle current heir to the throne due to Furrys lack of children. He looked to be a splitting image of Furry, only real difference being his white fur. Now in terms of personality he is not pleasant, to say the least. Or to say in less noble terms, he's an asshole. A perfect representation of the stereotype of an arrogant noble who thinks their better by birth right. He was the oldest on the council, being Furry's age when Furry was crowned King, so he had already seen his glory days past. Furry remembered his uncle from that day and a few visits during his childhood. One thing was always apparent even as a child. His uncle had a brown nose. Not in a literal sense, his nose was black, Fluffles was a suck up. He was rude to overs, but he but up an act of wisdom and kindness when around the King. This feature of his uncle made him tolerable to be around, though it annoyed the king to no end. Still having a suck up was useful on the council, knowing he would agree to almost any proposal the king made, even if behind the scenes he would undermine such a proposal, like had done with his father before him. His father, while his laws and legacy are nothing to be proud of, had an iron grip on the council and had many laws introduced. Of these laws, all were supported by Fluffles, and all were known to be unenforced in the duchy of the east. This didn't stop his uncle from calling in favors from his father to get his own laws passed such as laws against the rights against merchants in the east, who are quite well known for being quite independent and resentful of interference against their lords meddling. This led to his father being quite unpopular among the merchant class, which in recent times included industrialists and entrepreneurs. So, his father suffered while his uncle prospered from additional taxes. He'll be useful in the beginning, but he wasn't trustworthy to know of his true goal. He brought two nameless guards who wore generic clothes of black and white which bore the crest of the east. A tiger on its hindlegs. His uncle made his way to the king with moderate cheers from the audience, no too popular. Fluffles did the lords bow while his guards kneeled before him. A nod sent them a way.

The last Duke made his way. Lord Hairy of the south. He looked similar furry, though his fur showed a clear difference. Much like his name, Hairy had a lot of hair, each strand being at least four inches long. His fur was a natural white and very shiny. His face was different as well, since if you moved the hair away, his face looked more akin to a cat than a dog. Hairy's side of the family was known for their unorthodox partnerships, so it wasn't out of the question to make assumptions. Of course, a cat and dog relationship may sound odd on paper, but it didn't hold a candle to Hairy's current marriage. His newest wife, the third to be exact, stood next to him with his nameless guard. She was known as Mary of the Smith family. She was a human and if that wasn't controversial enough, she had four previous marriages and wore all rings on her hand at once. If one didn't know any better, they'd say she was collecting them. Not to mention all previous husbands had been notable businessmen that grew old and fat from their riches, that _just so happened_ to pass away soon after their weddings and she _happened to_ be listed as the main inheritor in all four of the men's wills, over their own children. Many tried to warn Hairy how bad of an idea marrying the woman was, but he wouldn't listen. Now aside from his relative's strange fetish, Furry cared for him as much as he did the rest of his family, but this seemed to be a matter of natural selection, so the king had already decided to let nature take its course. Hairy arrived in front of him and did the standard bow for his rank, as did his guard, but his wife did not. She had done the lords bow, suggesting herself to be equal to a lord. A grave offense to most other lords, though her husband Hairy didn't react to this. A few gasps from the observers made the king aware this would likely be in the news and would be treated as a subject of more importance than the historic meeting of lords and nobles across the world. The king didn't know if it was a blessing or curse and let out a sigh. Which the odd couple took as a sign to make their way inside.

The next Dog to walk the path was the first of the nobility. It was Scrappy of the East. He was a close relative, a third or fourth cousin, and had black fur and floppy ears. And yes, _had_ black fur was correct. Scrappy had a medical condition that caused his hair to shed too quick, and aside from a few patches of fur left over, he was nearly hairless. He had always been sickly even as a child and looked to be a shorter and lighter than his peers from his sickness. His illness did not stop him from becoming a multibillionaire from his numerous estates in the east due to his shrewd business skills. Him going first was not from pity, but from his net worth being double the next noble on the council. Scrappy was a businessman first and foremost and fight against any law that seem to hurt his businesses tooth and nails. He was also a recent addition to the council, only joining three years ago after the kings grandfather passed, who lived to be over eighty. Should the king be able to convince him his plans would lead to a prospering economy, he would be able to gain his support. He brought two normal guards, and did the lords bow while his guards did the common bow. Halfway done with the ceremony and the king's legs already wanted to collapse. He looked to his watch, only to see thirty minutes had passed. What had felt like hours to him had only been a relative short amount of time. He couldn't help but to let out a groan.

"Milord, are you alright." Philip thankfully gave him an excuse to speak his mind.

"Philip could you get me a stool or chair? My feet grow tired of standing idly." Philip nodded and snapped his fingers in the face of 'Carl', who seemed to be trying to tune the entire event out, so he didn't have to deal with the crowds watching him. The man left dreamland and got to work entering the building and quickly finding a random wooden stool that looked out of place.

"Carl where did you find a stool that doesn't look like if came from the townhall? Wait no, don't answer, the next noble is making their way." The kings comment brought their focus back on the event, even if 'Carl' looked confused at the random name the king gave him.

"Milord my name isn't Car- ""Shhhhhhh." Disgruntled, but now quiet, 'Carl watched the next prominent noble stroll by.

It was Buddy of the south, and contrary to his name, he's not friendly. He's much like Fluffles, except he doesn't bother pretending to be polite, even to the king himself. A good way to describe him is a ruthless businessman. After his father passed and he gained most of the inheritance, he started up a tech company and really blow up. Quickly becoming one of the richest men in the world, despite ninety nine percent of people hating him. The one percent of people who like him are his investors and his adopted daughter he took a few years back. He spoils her. So, he's not the worst person ever, still a rude asshole. His branch of the family resembles Golden Retrievers. Just like Scrappy, he had normal guards and did the correct bow for his rank. Buddy went inside with a scoff.

Curly of the east, a prominent wine maker and seller, owning over half the entire wine market. She's a more distant relative than most of the council and seems to have at one point acquired a bit of poodle. Segments of hair are shaved off, and those remaining are white and curly. She's a professional, perhaps too professional. She's known for her indifference to anything outside her work. It's not just annoying, it's also a hazard to her health. She's been known for often forgetting to eat and must be forced to eat by her servants. So, she's work obsessed, but likely to do nothing in the coming council. Not an ally, but not an enemy either. She came with a servant and a guard and bowed before the king. After a couple of moments, the servant left his bow first and urged Curly to follow him into the townhall. She obliged the servant, her face showing very little emotion, almost as if she was in a trance. Another odd ball to add to the list of odd people in his kingdom, a never-ending list, especially with the incoming noble.

Toothless of the south. Brother to Buddy, he was a shipping magnet. He once had a normal name and all his teeth as well. He lost all his teeth except for a couple gold teeth and he changed his name in order to emulate the tales of pirates. He looks nearly identical to Buddy, ignoring the empty grin and eyepatch. He is a nut case at best and a seriously mentally handicapped at worst. The good news is that his odd hobbies of piracy haven't affected his shipping business aside from the weird looks he gets. He brother Buddy hates him saying "He's a crazy bastard." Which honestly isn't too far off. He walked alone and quickly bowing before entering the townhall with what sounded like an "Arg!". The king considered including Toothless in his plans, but quickly through that idea away. The pirate persona was already getting old.

The second to last lord to walk simply known as Blonde. She was a Germen Shepard and had a funny accent. She was similar to Toothless because she also told a tall tale. She claims she was a pet to a madman in a previous life. No one believes her tale, but she's otherwise normal, so she's much more tolerable than Toothless. She is clothing guru and owns the most prestigious brands in the world. To describe her in a single word, excitable, she's known yelling a lot. Even if she isn't angry, she can't keep it down if she fells any emotion too much, too much she blames her owner of a previous life. Good at public speaking though. Is a maybe of whether she'd support the king's plans. She came with two guards in a brown outfit with red armbands with a strange symbol, bowed and went in.

Last but certainly not least, Shags of the west. Well, he is the least in terms of money. Shags stands tall, reaching the height of a normal human, with curly grey fur that covers his eyes. Shags like most other nobles inherited his wealth, with him gaining his father's numerous motor factories and dealerships. However, with the invention of hover cars, motor vehicles are quickly becoming obsolete and hover vehicles are too complicated to convert his motor factor into hover factories without excessive costs. This leads Shags in a precautious situation. In recent years he began to bleed money, making no profit. Some nobles had made rumors that Shags would get kicked off the council eventually because of his deteriorating social status. Should the King help Shags financially he might retain his place on the council and would own a favor to the King himself. Certainly, something to think about. Shags ended the ceremony with a dose of normalcy by doing the standard bow for a lord, along with his two generic guards doing the same.

Finally, with all that over with, the king looked to the audience. He waved and gave the fakest grin ever before turning to enter the townhall with Philip and 'Carl'. He could hear camera flashing behind him has he opened the doors. Once inside he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god that's over. Philip lead the way to the council." At his king's request the guard led him along the halls.

"So, milord, I just wanted to make this clear. My name isn't Car- "

"No now Carl, we just arrived at the council room." The King didn't seem to care for 'Carl's' opinion on the matter. He had something more important to worry about. The next two to six-hour council meeting. At first, it'll seem like a barbeque, with everyone greeting each other, then after it'll be ruthless politics. At least that's what his father had told him. Furry himself had never in all his years bothered to go to a council meeting. It wasn't required for the king to attend the council; so, he just never bothered to go. He could only imagine what sort intrigues happen in the chamber. What sort of devious plots each lord had against each other? What kind of alliances against each other? He could only guess how complex, how devious, how-

"**Fuck off you bastard that's my daughter! You already have a wife!"**

That was the opening line the king walked in on. All thoughts stopping as his eyes quickly went to John, who was standing in front of his daughter Joan, yelling at Duke Hairy. Hairy had an odd expression on his face that the king didn't wish to know the meaning too.

"Polygamy isn't illegal, and Mary doesn't mind. What do you say…uh princess of the North?" The statement by Hairy seemed to have supposed to be charming, though the context and his stutter while trying to remember her name really made it seem distasteful.

"Really like working your charms on a sixteen-year-old, don't you?" Hairy thankfully backed off after Jane pulled that one out. This was quickly getting out of hand though, so he'll have to calm everyone down.

"Everyone, please calm down so we can proceed with the council." The lords either didn't hear or didn't care and continued to have their own arguments.

"Listen asshole, I don't care if you're a duke, I have more of a right to be on this council than you! All you've done with your life is sit on your ass and suck the dick of the king!" There goes Buddy. Putting two arrogant people who hate almost everybody wasn't the best idea apparently.

"My word! You speak like a common street urchin. Do you have an ounce of class in your blood or has it been contaminated by the mob you surround yourself with, like your peasant daughter?" Oh god, that was low. The king couldn't help but wince from that one and Buddy was taking it worse. Angry wasn't enough of a word, absolutely livid was more fitting.

"You dickhead! Mention her again and I'll have your head hung on my wall!" Okay maybe this was getting out of hand. He should probably speak up about this.

"Go ahead and try! I'll have your head tarred and boiled before sticking it on a pike." Definitely out of control.

"Everyone shut up! Order in chamber! I need a mallet!" In a rare burst of anger the King finally ended the lords off topic arguments. The various people in the chamber looked to their king, giving the room much needed silence.

"Now will everyone take a seat, so we may proceed with the meeting?" With a few grumbles of annoyance, mostly from Buddy, all lords and their tag-alongs took their seats in the room. The chamber itself was a pretty spacious room and was soundproof. It was obvious why sound proofing was necessary. The room was circular and held eleven tables, each with three seats, arranged in a circle. One table looked to be more imposing than the rest and it had had the best seats in the house. Spinning chairs. It was of course reserved for the king.

Each lord took their seats, sitting around the king in the order they walked to the townhall. Each looked to holding their tongue, no doubt each with their own grievances to bring to council. The king had a feeling that they would forget their own complaints once they heard his.

"Now that we have all settled down, we can finally begin the council. You all have your own proposals ready it seems, but I will go first due to pressing concerns." A groan came from his vassals, no doubt from Buddy. The rest looked ready, even if some looked skeptical.

"Now the first concern, central city. It has been leveled by Piccolo during his last battle and it needs to be rebuilt and inhabited as soon as possible. The millions who survived its destruction are without homes and are quickly filling the streets of other cities. This is without even mentioning the palace, which used to be my seat of power. Without, the legitimacy of our kingdom is at stake." This got many nods from the lords, even Buddy, though he had an ever-present scowl. None were blind to the issue because of its effect on their own lands and businesses. Refugees from the city were beginning to cause problems in other cities, like a growing crime rate.

"Now to solve this problem, I am taking an executive decision and hiring as many workers as possible to rebuild the city. The issue here though is that this still leaves many without homes for years at least. I wish hear the council's opinion on how to handle this issue." The king already had his own plan in mind, he just wished to see if any could come up with a better one.

"Indentured servitude?" Oh god what? The king didn't even recognize who said it because his mind was too focused on the whole debt slave's suggestion. Why was that the first thing to come to someone's mind?

"Make them walk the plank?" That comment was easier to pinpoint, so the king leveled a glare at Toothless. Killing his own citizens? What an easy way to cause a rebellion.

"You idiot, we can't just kill everyone!" Finally, a voice of reason, which was surprisingly Buddy. Perhaps he had a heart after all?

"Who will buy our products if we kill our potential customers?" Nope, Buddy is a heartless greedy bastard. What disappointed the king more were the various nods of approval from all the lords. What kind of world do we live in?

"Okay, great job everyone, terrible suggestions. Anyone with a reasonable suggestion that doesn't involve murder; please raise your hand." Five hands were raised.

"Anyone whose plan involves any form of forced labor or slavery of any type, put your hand down." An astonishing three hands went down: Shags, Fluffles, and Scrappy laid their hands down with hesitation. He'll have to remember that. He motioned for the last two: Curly and Toothless apparently, to tell their suggestions.

"All that can fit can use my own manor. I hardly have any use for it since I spend all my time at work." Curly's idea wasn't the worst plan, if a bit limited. He'd no doubt that the woman has little need for her manor, since she likely sleeps at her desk while balancing her finances.

"I's have an Idea. I's a man of the sea, so I's owns me a many of vessels. Gold would still flow into me pockets, so I's don't mind lending some out to them's poor and needy." That idea…wasn't that bad. Certainly, better than what Furry expected from the mad pirate. Though it only alleviated the problem, without fixing it.

"Excellent ideas! Both have my permission. Now I also have my own solution to deal with the issue. Many of you must have noticed our abundance of unsettled land. Currently many plots of lands are just begging to be settled. In the past few have left our cities, leading them to grow to astronomical sizes. Now that this tragedy has struck us, I see an opportunity to establish new bastions of civilization!" The king unveiled his master plan that defiantly had no downsides.

"Milord, wouldn't forcing peasants to establish new cites be forced labor? I mean unless you wish for them to sleep out if the wilderness; the peasants are going to need roofs over their head?" Ruffles pointed out a bit of hypocrisy in the king's words, it being his only contribution to the meeting so far. This of course made the king stumble with his words for a few seconds before making a proper response.

"Well perhaps your right Ruffles, but I stand by my plan. Best have the peasants do something productive. Even the downside of their being less people to live in central city isn't the worst thing to deal with. Taxes are just spread out." Nods of agreement from many of the lords. Fluffles raised his hand once more.

"So, does that mean you'll reconsider the indentured servitude idea?" The king felts his eyebrows twitch involuntarily.

"No." Short and concise. Hopefully that was the end of the slavery requests. Now to move on to other business.

"I would also like to discuss another of my announcements. I decree from today forth; a national standing army is to be recruited and maintained in order to prevent such usurpers like Piccolo to ever threaten the crown." The spark that started the flame.

"Milord surely you jest!" Fluffles was the first to object, surprising the king. He could've sworn Fluffles was a suck up to those superior to him. Maybe he'd struck a nerve?

"Your grace I concur, this seems to be a vast over reaction." Hairy supported Fluffles almost instantly. Strange, they'd seemed indifferent to each other beforehand. This issue couldn't be that concerning to them. The last two dukes remained silent to the issue. Seeking to stay out the conflict perhaps. The nobles of the chambers held their tongue. Recruiting an army wouldn't affect any of their businesses negatively and some would benefit from it. Many of their goods would be used by the military, like clothes and motor vehicles.

"Well if you two adamantly reject my notion to form an army, would you mind if we put it to a vote?" Democracy had it's uses after all. A simple majority vote would go in his favor, since no one else reacted as poorly as the two dukes.

"We agree to these terms." Wait we? They didn't hesitate to discuss it with one another. Had they planned on this? His plan to make an army wasn't exactly a secret, though It was swept under the rug compared to his over statements. Well in the end, even if they planned it, the numbers weren't in their favor. Although, if they had time to plan, wouldn't that give them ample time to speak with the other lords? Looking back at the various lords in the chambers many had a look of indifference. That was an incredibly concerning thing, considering the brief time he's known them. They all should be bursting with various emotions. Not sitting like rocks. It seems the king had been under prepared for this.

"Starting with me, then going clockwise, say either Aye or Nay. I say nay." He can't back down, so might as well get it over with.

"Nay." Thank you, dear cousin.

"Nay." Seems Fluffles and Hairy couldn't get the other dukes on their side.

"Aye."

"Aye." An obvious choice for the two remaining dukes.

"Nay." Scrappy seemed to put a bit of venom in his answer, practically hissing. The duo must have pushed his buttons when trying to convince him to support them.

"Aye." Hey weren't Buddy and Fluffles arguing early? Furry was half tempted to think that was an act but thought against it. Buddy would be the guy to argue with is political allies.

"Aye." Curly was an oddity, he had no clue how the duo managed to get her to agree to something unrelated to work.

"Nay." The pirate supported him; he'll be sure to buy him a drunk later.

"Aye." Shame, he liked Blonde. The talk about a murdering madman of a previous life sounded like a fun conversation starter. Now with one left, Shags was an easy one to bribe, with his dying business. The king looked to the struggling noble, seeing the hesitation in his eyes. His silence caused a thick tension to form in the chamber. To end it all, the king nodded to Shags, to get it over with. He could just bring it up at a later date. This led to Shags taking a deep breath before saying ay-

"Nay." Sorry come again? The king felt two emotions well up inside him: confusion and glee. Glee took over as the primary reaction and he let a smirk grace his face. The opposite happened to Fluffles and Hairy. Each had a look of betrayal mixed with fury, both let out a feral growl like a wolf. It made the king chuckle.

"Well now that that's settled, I shall start to assemble the army starting tomorrow. For now, we shall discuss any minor laws any of you suggest.

Only three laws were introduced to the chamber after that and only one passed. A ban against all forms of jaywalking. Some things never change.

* * *

Council had ended much quieter than it started. Fluffles and Hairy left as soon as the council was called off. The rest funneled out, taking their time before leaving. The last two remaining were Furry and Shags. They sat in an awkward silence, that was only interrupted by the ringing of a clock on the wall, signaling it was two o'clock.

"Shags listen, I owe you for that." The king decided to speak first, since Shags definitely wasn't going to start a conversation.

"Milord you don't owe me a thing. I did my duty, serving my king and country." The modest approach.

"I insist! Since you've done me a good deed, how about I offer you a deal?" The giant of a dog got over his modesty quickly, curiosity took precedence.

"What sort of deal, Milord?"

"A simple one. I offer you a contract to provide for the military and to pay for the conversion of your factories into hover factories." The king did need some sort of provider for many of the military resources and what better source than a potential ally. Even if the deal didn't favor him, he'll get his money's worth.

"Really milord? It seems too generous." Shags was too honest for his own good. He wasn't made to be a Politician.

"Of course, dear friend! We can discuss the terms over drinks. Since I've arrived at the city; I've found this really great place on the southside." Furry tried to wrap his arm around Shags shoulder, but he proved unable to reach it. He settled on a pat on the back instead. This was the start of a beautiful friendship. Assuming Furry remembered anything that happened in the morning. Philip was going to hate him for this, especially with Furry ditching him with 'Carl'.

_We drink to our youth, for days come and gone_

/-\

**Welp that done and dusted with. This behemoth sort of just happened. Majority of it was character introductions and interactions. Now this doesn't mean this is better chapter than the ones beforehand, in fact I'm sort of worried this is too much of an info dump. This chapter does nearly double the word count of the entire story.**

**In terms of length of chapters, I dunno how much each will be. Just depends on how many words I use to get the ideas I have in my head onto my computer. I already know what the next chapter will be about, I just don't know how long it'll be. At minimum it'll be around three thousand. In terms of when it'll come out? Sometime within the month.**

**So aside from all that, I need to go to sleep. Schools starting in a couple days and my sleep schedule is totally ruined, not helped by my habit of writing late at night. It's Five o'clock as I'm writing this, so I really need to go to sleep, I'll post this later in the day.**

**That's all for now, tell me what you think of the story, give this chapter a rating out of ten. Adios amigos.**


	4. The Good Doctor

**I must admit, it has been a while. Around five months I believe. I don't have a legitimate excuse for this, other than pure laziness and procrastination. School has distracted me, but I won't lie and say it's consuming all my time. Something that did inspire me to go back into this is Kakarot which I got and am now playing. It's not that bad, not the best, but very enjoyable. I will try to continue this story, but a common problem I have is that I often think to far ahead and get disillusioned with the point I'm currently at in the story, as I often get a idea that I think is great, but doesn't happen until after the Saiyan Saga at the very least. I am surprised that there were a few times when additional people that followed this story despite how far down it must have been to find without specifically searching for it, though some of them I have reason to suspect are Bots, so I shouldn't be excited.**

**Other than that, girthy explanation, any further information will be at the bottom of the page, as I've decided that's the sort of structure, I'm Going with these Author Notes. Top is Developmental news of how the writing of the story is progressing, with any thing else at the bottom of the page to not over burden any new readers with big blocks of unrelated texts for no reason, like I'm doing right now.**

**Other than that, enjoy the next chapter.**

**/-\**

**Chapter 4 Courtesy Call**

The grand council took a lot from the King, but there is no rest for the wicked. He couldn't bring himself to take a rest anymore. Not when he had so much to do. Hours were spent planning new infrastructure throughout the world. Days spent on building and arming an army. Before the King knew it, two weeks had gone by. He still wasn't complete with all his work, he still had so much work to do. Recruitment had started, many young lads and ladies signed up to the army, but an army needs more than just manpower. Weapons, rations, uniforms, etc. Contracts needed to be signed with various companies for their goods, favors to some of the lords for their materials, meeting with grand lords including: Curly, Blonde and Buddy…not a very fun time. This is in addition to his deal with Shags and all the complexities of that. Not to mention the very important meeting he had later that day with-

"Cousin, if I may interrupt?" The King's thoughts were interrupted by Ruffles walking into his office, though really the office was just his hotel room with various stacks of papers surrounding Furry.

"Of course. How can I help dear cousin?" Distraction gave him an excuse to take a small break. Perhaps even a long one, provided this conversation goes anywhere.

"Nothing major, I assure you. I just merely wish to chat." Causal conversation was a welcomed deviation from non-stop politics that seemed to be regular in the King's life.

"That'll be great. I'd love to have an excuse for taking a break. So, how's the duchy doing?" Perhaps not the best option on what to talk about, going by Ruffles expression afterwards.

"It is going…well." His hesitation betrayed his words.

"Come now, tell me what troubles you." The duke delayed his answer, taking time to let out a sigh.

"It's just…I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the new preparations you're having me do." Ruffles did seem tired, with bags under his eyes, and seemed to sport a few more wrinkles than beforehand.

"Truly? I wouldn't have thought you'd have much difficulty with such a task; most of the work is simply just signing you're name on paper."

"Cousin, it's a bit more than. I must plan for all the infrastructure, deal with the costs from the mass migration to the frontiers and endure the constant bickering of feuding families! It's just…too much." The duke could barely hold himself together, almost beginning to sob. The display of was pitiable and shook the King's heart strings. Such a sad state was no way for a duke to be in, and as family and as King; Furry couldn't let it to continue.

"Ruffles stop your weeping! You're the duke of the west, you mustn't let such trivial things push you so far. I expect more from one of my own blood." The duke tried to stop his tears from flowing but to struggled bringing himself together.

"Cousin...please I beseech you help me." The duke spoke in between his sobs. Furry was hardly going to refuse to give such help, though not without some _costs._

"My dear cousin, of course I'll help you. Not just as you're lord and family, but as a friend. I only ask to be given some of your responsibilities, if you will." Responsibilities like administration of the duchy, raising a levy, and the job of running the day to day matters of the court.

Despite not knowing fully what he was getting into, Ruffles couldn't help but be overwhelmed by joy. He grabbed Furry by the hand, eagerly agreeing to his deal. "Cousin I cannot express the joy and relief I feel; I most certainly agree to your deal." And thus, the eventual centralization of the Kingdom begun.

/-\

After the heart to heart with his cousin, the King went back to work; now with plenty of extra work to keep him busy. This extra work, however, was easy to integrate with the rest of the work load due to it being very similar; not withstanding his optimizing the time spent on each task by simply delegating the more exhausting paperwork to his new secretary, Margret, and signing off her work. Margret was good worker, considering she still attended a local college while working long hours, but the alluring salary probably helped with that.

Of course, new work does not absolve the King from his previous work. He still had further plans for the army, as well as new infrastructure projects to connect the entire planet to the capital, or rather the '_temporary'_ capital of west city, due to its already prominent position in the world. He also had the problem of the '_unintegrated'_ territory of the far west. Filled with tribes and small Kingdoms, they exist with no contact or recognition of the planetary government; which is just not acceptable to a King with plans that included the entire globe. Either diplomacy or Military force will be necessary to annex the territory into the Kingdom. To add to that, a large independent Kingdom lies to the south, with a reportedly large fearsome man on its throne. Direct military force would be hard to justify due to the Ox Kings widespread reputation as a strong warrior worth more than a hundred men, though it remained possible after the full mobilization of a capable army. The careful art of diplomacy seemed a much better option, with the possible addition of a new duchy could shake up the hostile political situation. A decision would have to be made, perhaps after a formal meeting between the two Kings.

Speaking of meetings, the King realized he had forgotten he had a meeting with an important figure that could change the future of the world. As the King looked to his watch, he could only let out a yelp akin to a less intelligent canine.

"Philip! Prepare the limousine!" That poor guardsman regrets being the head guardsman.

/-\

His destination stood out in the city. Not by its style, since it arguably started the style used by most of the city, but by its sheer presence compared to other buildings. It took up more space than twenty other building and was painted a bright yellow. There stood Capsule Corporation, the jewel of west city. The location of innovation for the last few decades since the good doctor's miracle invention of capsule; a machine that is capable of defying all know physics at the time. The Doctor's genius didn't spot there, he produced and still is producing numerous life changing inventions that were treasured around the world. However, such great intellect, would also prove to be of great use to the Kingdom if directly harnessed for government projects. So thus, the King himself decided to directly come and offer the good doctor a job as the Kingdoms head researcher.

The King's limo stopped and parked in front of the round structure, with the entire area being filled to the brim with civilians, held back by police officers; the crowds roared with cheers as they caught sight of their Canine King. The perimeter had been cleared ahead of time and the event is being televised as everything is when it involves the King.

With Philip and 'Carl' at his side, Furry repeated his performance from the grand council, otherwise known as his "smile and wave" tactic. The walk only lasted a minute and wasn't an entire parade. Philip opened the door for the King, and with one final wave, the King gave one last wave to his people, before Philip closed the door to the rest of the world.

The inside of the facility was clean and lightly colored. The front desk was staffed with a young woman that struggled to hold in her awe and excitement of seeing the King. She could barely speak; the only thing understandable being her pointing down the right hallway. Following this vague direction gave promising results, with a large steel door labeled as 'lab' being an obvious place for the good doctor to be.

Knocking on the door led to a barely audible "Come in." being heard behind the door. Giving a nod to his guards, the King opened the door and went in the laboratory alone, with his guards closing the door behind him.

The lab held numerous half-built machines all around the place with books and notes thrown around everywhere. It smelt of oil and oddly like the scent of a new car. In the middle of this mess of progress and ingenuity, stood an elderly man with a cat on his shoulder. He wore a stereotypical lab coat, glasses and was smoking a cigarette. The doctor was sitting on a stool Infront of a table that had a strange device on it, with a wine bottle and glasses to the side. Clearly, despite having been expecting the King himself to come, the good doctor couldn't separate himself from his own work. The King already felt like a good friendship was being made this day.

"Ah the King himself! Good evening your majesty." The doctor stood up and gave a brief bow, showing he didn't wish to waste to much time on boring formalities.

"Good Doctor Briefs, it is a pleasure to meet a prestigious and brilliant man such as yourself." The King gave a salute to the doctor, signally for him to end his bow and to get on with the conversation.

This break in formalities brought a smile to Brief's face, as he once again sat down at his crowded desk. The doctor picked up the bottle and poured his liege a glass, and then one to himself. "I've been saving this one for a special occasion. This bottle is from the year piccolo was defeated." The Doctor stated, which seemed bizarre, considering that the demon king only fell a few weeks ago.

"Uh, Doctor, are you saying this wine is still ripe from the vine?" The good doctor shook his head to this, his smile only growing, and he let out a chuckle as well.

"No, no milord. This bottle was gift from my grandfather from a when I was young. As my grandfather told me, this was made the same year as when piccolo was defeated the first time." This caused the king to gasp and beginning to get giddy at the thought.

"Well then Doctor, long life King Piccolo!" Furry raised his glass in the air with Doctor Briefs doing the same.

"Cheers!" They cried. Within seconds both finished half of their glass, savoring the flavor of victory, no matter whether they themselves had little to do with the victory. True to his small weight and previously acknowledged lack of fortitude, the king felt the felling of a buzz already affecting him.

"So, Doctor, I have a proposal for you and your esteemed company!" Tipsiness infiltrated the King's voice with his tone sounding a lot more joyous than intended.

"Oh, do tell, your majesty. Also please just call me Leo." The Doctor seemed to also be feeling the alcohol in his body, with multiple giggles coming out between every couple of words. The glasses were seeming refilled automatically the next time the King looked at his glass.

"Of course, good sir Leo; refer to me as Furry than, as my father called me." Another glass down the hatch, with seemingly a never-ending supply of the wine being provided.

"As you wish your royal Furry highness."

"Now your pushing it." A straight face response seemingly devoid of any drunkenness would have surprised anyone else, except for a fellow drunk man. This caused Leo to break out in laughter, with Furry joining in.

Furry got over his laughter and put aside most of his drunkenness to get to the meat of the meeting. "On a serious note though Leo, I wish for you to become the Kingdoms official Head Researcher, or officially known as the Royal Grand Scholar. Your brilliance is a godsend to Earth, and I would like for you to directed work with me to help protect our beautiful world." A position that would undoubtedly be the most essential in the planet's future success.

"My…Furry I appreciate the offer. I'm honored. However, as the CEO and founder of capsule corporation, I find myself asking how this would help me, seeing as I already produce inventions that help the world." Drunkenness doesn't mean total shutdown of brain activity, and a good businessman knows to always stay alert and be suspicious of offers that could affect profits.

"Well Leo, as King of the World, I am in a great position to support any research you may be doing, as well as fund and recruit many other scientists to help you with any projects I may ask of you, but furthermore, as the Commander in Chief of the newly formed Army of Earth, it is well within to my power to make exclusivity contracts with your company concerning many key military needs that we are willing and able to pay for full price to you. With room to further negotiate if you need more incentive." The King clearly rehearsed this offer multiple times within his head in preparation.

"Hmmm…" Leo raised his hand to his chin, thinking over the deal. "Get those terms on paper and we might have deal." What little seriousness the man had seemed to dissipate.

"Good, I'm glad you agreed Leo. I'll be sure send you a contract to make it official. However, I would like to give you your first task ahead of time due too it's importance to the Kingdom." Then a veil of seriousness returned to the doctor.

"What do need me to do, milord?"

"I'm sure you're aware that Piccolo was not merely a being that had monstrous strength, but a beast with the power to cause explosions with his own two hands without any external device. I've personally seen him, and the mysterious Boy create a light show of what looked like some kind of energy beam, for lack of a better term. I wish for you to research this topic so in the event of a threat as grave as Piccolo, we have means to fight back with an actual chance." The good Doctor looked to lost in his thoughts at the topic, with some kind of battle going on within his mind.

"Well, Milord this is an interesting topic. Seeing as this is a seemingly a new frontier for science, I won't have much to go off of. Though I can't help but forget I'm missing something…? Ah Ha! Now I remember! I've heard legends of great martial artists that are said to have supernatural powers. I think my daughter was talking about something like that, though I wasn't paying too much attention to her, I was too concerned over a potential theoretical problem if you were to store a capsule inside another capsule." The Doctor then rattled on about theoretical physics concerning capsules, which is topic that causes the uninformed to grow incredibly bored. So, the King decided to cut Leo's rambling short.

"Leo, good friend, I don't need that much on the specifics, I just desire the results to help the planet grow and ripen. Enough of business, let us drink!" Both the drunken man and dog raise their glasses and begin to drink again. A common pattern is being made between meeting and wine drinking with the king. But that is an issue for another time. Now is a time joy and decadence.

/-\

Philip, Captain of the King's Guard, was glad he at least wasn't alone this time. Both he and Carl carried the drunk King to the limo, lucky that the crowd largely dispersed by the time they left, to spare the king the embarrassment of being seen in this state.

"Philip, as your liege, I command you to let go of me, and help me chase the fox! He stole my wallet!" The King's slurred words of insane commands didn't make the experience any more enjoyable.

"You know Carl, I hate my job sometimes."

"Phil, my name isn't Carl. I've been trying to tell you all this time it's – "

"CARL, I saw it, it's on your head, below your hat!"

"That's my Hair, Milord."

Philip is beginning to doubt if any amount of money is worth putting up with this.

/-\

**This chapter is about 2,700 something without the Author notes, which is not a lot I know, but I need to get in the habit of Writing more again. One positive of this is that in school when they mention a minimum word count, I sort of laugh to myself when I realize I've done more than that without even being told to.**

**So overall in this chapter, I allude to further development in the next chapter, as well as well as setting up the foundation of the AoE (Loving this acronym) and the eventual consolidation of the world into absolute Monarchy, akin to the ones of the enlightenment, before some of them got their heads cut off (A fate I'm sure Furry wishes to avoid as well.) Also, the meeting with Doctor Briefs, something I included with the previous version of this idea, though this one is shorter, and includes a reference to the original scene that I liked, so I'm keeping it.**

**I've stayed to long already, since I have school tomorrow, so I must bid you farewell, and hope I eventually get another chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Adios, see you next time.**


End file.
